


Pink little bows.

by Vriskaserbet



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe- No murders, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, everyone else is there but those three are the main characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vriskaserbet/pseuds/Vriskaserbet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a request on my Tumblr blog. Fukawa Touko causes a ruckus during their breakfast meeting and Sayaka continues it. Naegi is suffering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink little bows.

Pink little bows.

///////

For once, morning breakfast seemed to go peaceful. Everyone, despite barely getting through the last two motives alive, had begun to see as each other not as strangers; but as actual classmates, some of them even befriending each other. Ishimaru and Mondo were great examples of this, which also lead to the end of their constant bickering and fighting. After the acceptance Fukawa Touko had received when her secret was revealed, she had slowly begun to join the main table as well. Thus, Togami was in better spirits.

Breakfast was all fine and dandy, before Touko's nose got irritated. Her eyebrows furrowed, trying to keep herself from sneezing. She tucked her index fingers under her nose, trying to stifle it. Luck was not on her favor, letting out a particularly loud sneeze.

The table grew quiet, staring at Touko. 

"...OI! WHADDYA LOOKING AT!?" Genocider Syo, Touko's alter, screamed, her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes a bright red. People like Yasuhiro, Yamada, Asahina and Chihiro screamed, backing away from Touko as fast as they could. Others, like Celes or Togami, stood up, concealing their surprise or fear under a emotionless mask. Mondo and Sakura had stood up, clearly showing their anger at her appearance, ready to step in if they had to.

However, one stayed seated, barely flinching at Syo's appearance. "Hello, Genocider Syo-san!" 

"M-Maizono-san!" Ishimaru protested, hiding behind Mondo. "Please, be careful! This is a literal murderer!"

Genocider Syo titled her head, confused. "Huh? Isn't this little miss idol bitch? I thought you were the crybaby who clung to Macdaddy over there," she pointed at Naegi's direction. He protested at the nickname, though it went ignored. 

"Ah, Naegi-kun is my friend! I think everyone here are my friends. Expect for you, Genocider Syo-san."

"Ohhhh, really? Really? I couldn't have seen that! Even with these big, giant, hubble coming attraction glasses!" Genocider Syo leaned forward, her head resting on the table, arms sprawled across the table. Sayaka sat right across from her, still smiling with proper posture and her hands in her lap. 

"What are ya gonna tell me next? That the broth of ramen is made with water? HA! Whatever Idol bitch, don't try to act all high-and-mighty with me." Sayaka shook her head, unfolding her hands and placing the tips of her fingers on the table.

"I'm not trying to, Genocider Syo-san!"

"If you're really gonna do that, just stick with Syo. 'Kay?" Everyone was still tense, watching the situation with growing unease. Despite Syo's words that she only killed men, it didn't mean she couldn't injure a girl. 

"Alright, Syo-san! Now, Syo-san," Sayaka reached for Genocider Syo's hands, Chihiro gasping at the sight. Sayaka grabbed them, holding them tightly, not enough to hurt.

"We should get together sometime! I'm sure you need a friend to, Syo-san!" Genocider Syo blushed. Naegi's fear for Sayaka's safety went through the roof. Even Togami was taken aback by the act.

"...S-Sure..." Genocider Syo mumbled. 

"What was that?' Sayaka asked, letting go of her hands.

"I SAID FUCK OFF, IDOL BITCH! I'LL KILL YA!" Genocider Syo huffed, slamming her foot against the ground. She walked out of the cafeteria, cursing this and that. Sayaka giggled to herself, hoping she wouldn't stay mad for long and take her up on her offer.

Naegi fainted, causing another commotion. In the distance, Genocider Syo listened close by, still not grinning even with the delicious chaos. 

Even after all this time, Sayaka still managed to stir her heart in embarrassing ways. Perhaps this time, unlike their school days, she'd stay away and not get wrapped up in Sayaka's pink little bows. Metaphorically, of course.

However, Syo wasn't sure that it would work that way at all. Not like a girl couldn't try to hide her crush, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> "...Even with these big, giant, hubble coming attraction glasses!" that's a reference to Brian Regan's comedy skit, "Eye doctor." please look it up on youtube he's SO funny
> 
> also i kind of see syos relationship with sayaka during school years being v one-sided when it comes to the romantic aspect, rip i hate unrequited relationships and yet..... i love them. but its up to you if syo and sayaka get together this time! also the same goes if touko has a crush on sayaka or not my pals 
> 
> okay thats it bye!!! :3


End file.
